Meimei and her friend's journey to Neptunia world
by Nepgear.k1234567890y
Summary: My original characters went to he world of Hyperdimension Neptunia and started their journey
1. Chapter 1

Meimei is a cute good-looking girl, her real name is Akari Borjigit-Barkhorn Ayase. She looks like a Japanese girl, and she has a ground-length straight black hair with bangs covering her forehead and her brows and a pale and flawless skin; however, she has blue eyes.

Meimei is about 153cm tall and her weight is about 39kg, however, she has big breasts. Despite being only 17 years old, Meimei has become a jet fighter pilot for the Air Force, and she often wears a camouflage uniform when she is free.

This day, Meimei was playing Hyperdimension Neptunia I at her rent apartment with her computer. Meimei suffers from Asperger's syndrome, which makes her crippled in socializing with people, and she is usually alone when she has free time unless Anabu-chan her girlfriend, Ai-chan or her family visits her.

When Meimei was playing, she found that the screen looked strange, but she could not find out why.

Meimei said "?"

Meimei stood up, trying to check out what happened, but all of the sudden, Meimei got sucked into the computer screen and passed out.

When Meimei came around again, she found that she was in Planeptune!

Meimei did not feel hurt and did not feel pain at all, she felt that she was landing on something soft.

Meimei said "?!"

Meimei stood up, she found that she was landing on a person, which is a female with twintails and in a cloth showing the navel.

Meimei said "sorry sorry sorry..."

The female was somewhat upset and said "that's ok...I have been landed on many times...I don't care at all..., ah, my name is Noire, the CPU of Lastation, who are you?"

Meimei said "hmm..." Meimei was thinking how to answer and she's somewhat afraid.

Meimei did not make any eye contact with her, Noire felt that Meimei is somewhat rude, so she shouted "hey, are you listening?!"

meanwhile they heard a male voice from the place where Meimei had landed.

The voice said "hello!"

Meimei and Noire went to the place where Meimei had landed. They saw that there's a guy being pressed on by both Noire and Meimei. The guy has a red hair, a pair of red eyes, and he was wearing a red hoodie and a blue jeans and a pair of red shoes, besides he was wearing glasses.

Meimei and Noire turned to the guy, the guy said "hello, my name is shelby..."

On the meanwhile, Anabu-chan came to visit Meimei, Anabu-chan is two years older than Meimei, she looks pretty much like Meimei but she has a thigh-length dyed red hair and is taller than Meimei. Anabu-chan is 160cm tall and 43kg in weight. Her personality is also like that of Meimei's but Anabu-chan is somewhat short-tempered.

Anabu-chan was also wearing a camouflage uniform of the military, she also works for the military, but the color of her camouflage is different from that of Meimeis, because Anabu-chan is a personnel of the Ground Force, while Meimei is a personnel of the Air Force.

Anabu-chan is Meimei's girlfriend, so she often visits Meimei, despite both of her and Meimei are autistic, she still tried her best to develop her relationship with Meimei.

Anabu-chan tried to look for Meimei as she did not see Meimei, but no matter how she looked for Meimei, she could not find Meimei, and she had no clue where Meimei had been, she knows that Meimei can be irritated by fire alarms a lot, which could made her flee away, but there were no fire alarm, and the guard of the apartment said that Meimei did not go out, so where has Meimei gone?

Anabu-chan went to the computer, she also found that the screen of the computer looked strange, she sat down, trying to work out on the computer to fix the problem with her knowledge of programming.

When Anabu-chan was working on the computer, a girl in diving gears came in, she's Ai-chan. Ai-chan is almost as tall as Anabu-chan, she has a long brown hair in two braids but otherwise she looks pretty much similar to Meimei and Anabu-chan; however, Ai-chan looks more eccentric, as she always wears diving gears whenever she can.

Compared to Meimei and Anabu-chan, Ai-chan is more short-tempered and fightful and can easily involve in a fight when being provoked, which has costed her job in the Military as a mariner, as she tried to fight against her officer when she thought that her officer tried to harass her.

Anabu-chan and Ai-chan was gathering in front of the computer of Meimei.

Anabu-chan said "Akari is lost, I don't know where she is..."

Ai-chan said "really?"

Anabu-chan said "I am pretty sure she was at home and did not go out but she suddenly disappeared, there must be something strange."

Ai-chan said "I think so, maybe it has something to do with the computer?"

Anabu-chan said "but I don't think it would happen in real life..."

Ai-chan said "lol I was joking."

But when Ai-chan went to the computer and put a hand onto the screen, Anabu-chan saw that Ai-chan got sucked by the screen, Anabu-chan suddenly realized what happened, and Anabu-chan decided to go with Ai-chan.

Fearing that she would not be able to come back, Anabu-chan got a long, strong rope, tying it on a tree outside of the window of the apartment, then she grabbed the rope and let herself be sucked by the computer screen.

Author's note

Hello all this is my first time posting a narrative on , tell me if I have anything wrong

Proudshelby said "Hold on just a second there fellow author!"?

I said "wh...what?"

Proudshelby said "I helped you correct your text"

I said "thank you"


	2. Chapter 2

Hello I'm Proudshelby and found my way into the story in this authors note but anyway I gave the author a oc for this story(oc name is in my profile description)

anyway I'm helping the author with edits so if you want to know if this is true ask the author anyway I'm gonna go back to my domain till next chapter see y'all next time!

* * *

Ai-chan was falling down from the sky, when she landed, she hit Noire, making Noire a cushion again.

Noire was like "oh my...again..."

Ai-chan stood up and did not know what happened.

Noire looked at Ai-chan and said "hey, how come did you land on me? and why do you wear a diving suit covering all of your body except for your head, are you going for scuba diving?"

Ai-chan said "Sorry if I crushed you, but what I wear is not your business!"

Noire said "but I don't think you should wear something like that! wearing a diving suit is just too outrageous!"

It seemed that Ai-chan and Noire was about to fight, Shelby came and said "well, I don't think it is the time to fight..."

On the meanwhile Anabu-chan was rappeling from the hole connecting the two worlds, fortunately she had been trained in the military with rappeling skills, so she managed to climb down by following the rope.

Noire and Shelby saw Anabu-chan rappeling from a hole on the sky, they were somewhat stunned.

Shelby said "H...H...How is that even possible?!"

Noire were afraid that she'd be crushed again, but this time, Noire did not get crushed, and Anabu-chan successfully touched the ground.

Noire told Anabu-chan "hey, that was DANGEROUS! if the rope breaks, I will be crushed by you, do you know that?"

Anabu-chan said "bu...but I did not crush you!"

When Anabu-chan and Ai-chan arrived, Meimei was bored, so Meimei was wandering around and looking around to see if there's anything interesting.

Meimei saw a girl with a short brown hair, she said "?"

The girl with a short brown hair was in a outfit similar to that of a Japanese miko, and she was holding a sledgehammer with her.

On the other hand, people did not notice that Meimei disappeared until Noire noticed that.

Noire asked "where's the girl with a very long straight black hair?"

Shelby said "I don't know"

Anabu-chan said "wait, you mean Akari?"

Noire and Shelby said "her name is Akari?"

Anabu-chan said "I am not sure...but probably."

They started to look for Meimei.

On the other hand, the girl in an Miko outfit is Blanc, she was about to go to Planeptune Basilicon with Noire, but Noire was lost. Blanc and Noire of Ultradimension also senses something, so they wanted to go to Planeptune to know what happened.

When Meimei met Blanc, several green boards with a face and yellow antennas on their tops and several ball-shaped grey robots with a blue, rotor-like thing on its top came and tried to attack them.

Meimei said "!"

Blanc came and tried to protect Meimei by fighting against them.

At the meanwhile, Meimei took out her shotgun and tried to attack them.

While they managed to win those monsters, they got lost.

On the meanwhile, Noire, Shelby, Anabu-chan and Ai-chan got attacked by a giant dogoo.

Noire said "Such level of monster is just a piece of cake."

But Noire was wrong, she suddenly found that she had a hard time to kill that dogoo.

Noire said "well, it's time to let you see my true power as a goddess!"

Noire transformed, initiating her HDD form.

Shelby blushed, as he could see the process of transformation of Black Heart.

Shelby and Anabu-chan are good at using guns, especially Shelby, who has a lot of knowledge of various types of guns.

Ai-chan did not have any gun with her, but she could fight with her dagger.

Under the cooperation of them four, they finally handled the dogoo, living a lot of slimes on the ground, and Noire had used up her power to maintain her HDD form, so Noire transformed back into a human; but at the time the dogoo was finally killed, it was late, the sky started to become dark.

Shelby said "well, I think it is the time for us to find a place to take a rest..."

They look around, but there were no seeable places, but after several hours of searching, they arrived the downtown of Planeptune, finding a good hotel to live.

On the other hand, Meimei and Blanc got into Leanbox without noticing that, and they found a lodge there.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a good day, Meimei and Blanc had arrived Leanbox on the previous day.

Meimei went out to take a walk.

On the way, Meimei saw a tall lady with a long straight blond hair.

Meimei said "?"

The tall lady with a long straight blond hair saw Meimei and she was thinking "A cute little girl in a camouflage military uniform..."

The tall lady with a long straight blond hair told Meimei "do you want to have..."

At this time, Blanc appeared and was very angry, Blanc shouted "hey! don't try to show off and get a little sister, Vert!"

The tall lady with a long straight blond hair said "wa...wait?"

Blanc said "What are you going to do, Vert?"

Vert said "I...I..."

Meimei said "wh..what happened?"

Blanc said "well, I guess that blond wants to make you her sister."

Meimei said "?!"

Vert said "n...no I don't!"

Blanc said "alright..."

Suddenly, an enormous huge thing, came by pushing away the mountains and felling down the trees, it was actually a huge Compa in the nurse uniform! Compa stretched her hand and grabbed both of Blanc and Vert.

Seeing this, Meimei said "?!"

Compa noticed Meimei and said "sorry, sorry, sorry...I accidently ate a mushroom when I was in Lowee, then I became this large..."

Blanc said "well, I have prepared one mushroom for shrinking"

Blanc took out a mushroom and handed it to giant Compa. After eating that mushroom, Compa shrinked to the normal size.

Compa said "th...thank you...Nepgear is lost...I want to find her...but I got lost in Lowee and I was so hungry, so I ate the mushroom then..."

Meimei said "Nep...nepgear?!"

Vert said "hmm...I have heard that person...it seems to be the sister of Neptune from another dimension..."

Compa said "anyways, Blanc-san, Vert-san and that girl with long straight hair who looks like Nepgear, do you know where has Nepgear gone?"

Vert said "I don't know, sorry..." then Vert turned Meimei and said "do you know, girl?"

Meimei said "hmm...I don't know..."

As no one knew where Nepgear had gone, Compa was sad, and Compa decided to join the team of Meimei, Ultradimension Blanc and Ultradimension Vert to look for Nepgear.

On the other hand, Shelby and Noire and Anabu-chan and Ai-chan arrived in Planeptune.

Shelby said "well, it's morning, seems that everyone is hungry, let me buy a breakfast for everyone"

Noire and Anabu-chan and Ai-chan said "ok"

Shelby went to a stand that sold pancakes, but the seller was Linda.

Shelby said "I think I have ever seen you somewhere..."

Linda said "I am trying to make some money for my lord ArFoire."

Shelby said "Wait, Ar...ArFoire, you mean..."

But at this time, Plutia came, she said "I have seen some wanted fugitives in my country and her assistant, well, I guess they need some 'education'..."

Then Plutia transformed into Iris Heart, starting to fight with Shelby and Linda.

Shelby said "wa...wait...I..."

Iris Heart said "no excuse! die, ArFoire's people!"

Linda knew that she could not beat Iris Heart, so she ran away soon, but Shelby did not ran away, on the contray, he started to have a fight with Iris Heart.

Iris Heart said "don't try to escape, ArFoire's man!"

Shelby said "I am not ArFoire's man, really!"

Iris Heart said "prove that or you are just a little liar!"

Facing Iris Heart's whipping Shelby could not fight back but tried to shun.

Suddenly, Shelby felt that there's a power flowing into him, he felt that he was transforming. When he transformed, his eyes turned green, his hair turned gold, and there's a golden light shining around him. Iris Heart and ssj1 Shelby flew up and started to fight against each other.

Iris Heart said "what?!" but she continued to fight against ssj1 Shelby.

When they was fighting, ssj1 Shelby said "wa...wait, listen to me, lady Iris Heart I am not with ArFoire's people, I am with the goddesses!"

Iris Heart was confused and said "really?"

Shelby said "yes!"

At this time, Noire came, Noire said "Shelby is with my crew, he is with the goddesses, not one of those people of ArFoire!"

Hearing Noire said that, Iris Heart believed what Shelby had said, so she stopped, then both of them landed and turned back to their original human forms.

Plutia said "so...sorry...I...should...not...see...you...as...one...of...the...people...with...ArFoire...just...because...you...were...with...Linda..."

The speed of Plutia's speech was pretty slow, to the degree that some people could be annoyed because of that.

Plutia invited Shelby, Noire, Anabu-chan and Ai-chan to the Basillicon of Planeptune as guests.

In the Basillicon, Plutia said "it...seems...that...something...is...strange..."

Noire said "what happened?"

On the other hand, Anabu-chan was looking at Plutia's plushie creations, she found a Nep-nep plushie similar to that of Meimei's

Anab-chan said "see what I have found"

Seeing Anabu-chan was trying to grab that Nep-nep Plushie, Noire said "hey, don't touch other peoples' things without their permission!"

Anabu-chan said "so...sorry"

Plutia said "that...is...ok...I...don't...care...I...can...make...one...for...her..."

Noire said "alright."

Plutia said "if...you...want...I...can...let...you...all...live...here..."

In Hyperdimension, everyone was worrying about the loss of Nepgear, IF and Compa was sent out to look for Nepgear, but now even Compa is missing; however, even Nepgear is missing , Neptune, the so-called Nep-nep, is still as lazy as usual.

Historie said "Neptune, don't be so lazy like that, now Nepgear is missing and we could not find her as of now, you should do all the jobs that a goddess should do! Even if Nepgear were still here, you should not be as lazy as this..."

Neptune did not like Historie's long-winded exhortations at all, but she had been used to it, and did not really care for it.

IF came back and said "I found Compa."

Neptune and Historie said "really?"

IF said "yes...she is in Ultradimension now with Blanc and Vert there, and a girl with a long straight black hair that looks somewhat like Nepgear..."

Neptune said "nepu?! a fake Nepgear appeared?!"

IF showed the screen on her phone to Neptune and Historie. Neptune said "wawawawawa that's really a big news!"

IF said "Nepko, I think it is time for us to go to Ultradimension."

Neptune said "ok..."

(to be continued)

* * *

Hello I have entered the authors note in the place for the author oh I should of said who I am I'm Proudshelby remember me from the last authors note? anyway looks like we have a super saiyan oh you guys probably know from what series that's from but I'll tell you guys anyway a super saiyan is form the series dragon ball z,gt and super which means Shelby is a saiyan you guys probably know who suggested that but anyway expect more stuff from this story and perhaps more ssj forms from Shelby in the future but anyway I outlived my stay in this note I'm going back to my domain for the day anyway see y'all next chapter


End file.
